Dareya Drabbles
by FireHawk01
Summary: A sweet little house of DaReya where you can come and never go out. Filled with love, fear, anger, care and betryal... chapter 7: Scared of Him
1. Chapter 1

**Word Count: 100**

 **_oOo_ Me Or Him? _oOo_**

"Why you asked me to come here Daya sir?" I asked straight.

He answered, "One question. Do you want Siddharth or do you want me?"

"I want the one who is true to me, who is loyal to me, who is devoted to me, who loves me." I replied.

This was the last time I saw him happy, "Very well then! I am not in any four categories. You should opt for him."

"Oh! Okay..." I turned to go but he spoke.

"Shreya..."

I turned back.

"But I do love you." Moving away I cried.

 _I Missed My Last Chance!_


	2. I'm not finished with you yet

**Word Count: 100**

 **_oOo_Prompt: I'm Not Finished With You Yet!"**

"Ahh, s-stop." I giggle uncontrollably, trying my best to get out from Daya's grip but he's strong. I can barely move.

"Never." He smirks and continues to tickle me.

I am done, I can't take anymore, "HAHAHA! I give up! Please." Hearing this he releases me.

"Shreya?" he says staring my eyes. I close my eyes, instantly.

"You're beautiful." He says and leaned forward for a kiss, taking control of my mouth.

I moan. "Mmmm." Responding his kiss with equal passion. I move to go but he says, "I'm not finished with you yet!"


	3. Courage

**Word Count: 198**

 **_oOo_ Courage _oOo_**

The window stood open and all I had to was jump in. It's her wedding night and I don't want to do it. But I also don't want to lose her.

I jump in.

"Shreya_" I gasped

"Daya sir .. what are you_ what, why?" She looked me in the mirror of make-up table.

"Ummm Shreya I want to tell you something."

"Now? Okay say." She said crossing her arms.

"I don't know how to say this_" I don't have courage to say this. What if she said 'No'

" if you can't say it then write it." Shreya replied.

"Good idea!" I said and took the notepad and pencil.

 _I like you in a, you know, romantic kinda way.._.

"It's called I Love You Daya sir." She frowned and headed to the window.

"Wwhat are you doing?" I asked.

"We are going to run away. Now help me, this dress is way too heavy." frowned and headed to the window.

"Wwhat are you doing?" I asked.

"We are going to run away. Now help me, this dress is way too heavy." Shreya is a super woman. My super woman! I smiled.


	4. Kiss Me

**Word Count: 100**

 **_oOo_ Kiss Me. _oOo_**

"That's not fair!" She frowned. "You always keep changing the WiFi password and don't let me know."

"You want me to tell you?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said fast.

"Kiss Me." I told her.

Suddenly, Shreya yanked towards me, pull me closer, and locked my lips with hers. At first, it was a small one but it grew bigger and more intense.

After we were done, I said, "Shreya the password is kiss me. Keep the K and M in caps and put a full stop in the end."

"Dayaaaaaaaaa_" she yelled throwing a pillow to me.


	5. Nothing For Dinner

**Word Count: 100**

 **_oOo_ Nothing For Dinner _oOo_**

"No sir, you're doing it totally wrong!" Shreya yelled at her senior.

"Hey, Shreya calm down. It's just flour, not the law of thermodynamics in Physics." Daya laughed.

"First of all it's not flour, it's all-purpose flour. And you are making Pizza Dough which needs to be made correctly otherwise it would not rise. Now, let me do it! Otherwise we won't have anything for dinner." Shreya said while moving the pan towards her.

Daya washed his hands and came to her. His hands slid across her waist and she shivered on his touch. "Oh I have." He smirked.

"You!"


	6. Photo in Pajamas

**Word Count: 157**

 **_oOo_ Photo in Pajamas _oOo_**

"Where did you find that?" Daya asked. "Please give it back to me."

"It was in the attic. I wanted to get some sheets and guess what, I found this."

"Give it back!" Daya demanded.

"Never." Shreya giggled.

"Please?" Daya's tone sounded more like begging rather commanding. "I would do anything in exchange for that!"

"Anything?" Shreya smirked.

"Yes, anything. But please don't show that picture to anyone." Daya said.

"You gotta change your Facebook status married to Abhijeet sir." Shreya laughed.

"Never in my dreams." Daya eyes her.

"Then this picture of you in pajamas is going to be viral." Shreya's tone was challenging.

"Okay, fine!" Daya said with frustration and changed his status.

And that day, every five minutes his phone beeped with a new notification and the most hilarious comment was:

 _"You've just got married, but I'm already looking forward to seeing your pretty kids. Congratulations, dear newly weds!"_


	7. Scared of Him

**Word Count: 100**

 **_oOo_ Scared of Him _oOo_**

 _ **As it is a drabble, a real drabble so I leave you imagining what made Daya angry. You can share your thoughts.**_

"Please I am sorry." Shreya screamed. His grip grew tighter.

"Do you think sorry is enough?" He asked. Daya was extremely angry.

"I promise I won't do it again. Ahh!" Shreya begged. Her voice trembled. She was scared of him, she was scared of his darkness.

"You got yourself in a big trouble love." He pinned her to the wall and leaned. His grip was still tight.

"Ahh! Please leave me. It hurts..." She said.

"It should!" Daya said and kissed her harshly. "This might remind you that I am the boss here."Saying this he left her crying.


End file.
